


The Guests Can Wait

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 12, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: "Weddings are even more exhausting than I had imagined. What with the panicked last minute search for Simon’s vows (Which ended up being in the mini-fridge of all places), and having to parade ourselves around all of our well-wishing friends and family.All I want to do was get him alone. To tell him, without the presence of a hundred witnesses, how much he means to me - How much the fact that we’re here, together, after everything, means to me."Carry On Countdown, Day 12 - Wings
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	The Guests Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by @vkelleyart on Tumblr :)  
> Also, it's super late, so if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes don't worry they'll be corrected in the morning!

** Baz  **

Weddings are even more exhausting than I had imagined. What with the panicked last minute search for Simon’s vows (Which ended up being in the mini-fridge of all places), and having to parade ourselves around all of our well-wishing friends and family. 

All I want to do was get him alone. To tell him, without the presence of a hundred witnesses, how much he means to me - How much the fact that we’re here, _ together, _ after everything, means to me. 

****

But, as soon as I’ve managed to _finally_ sneak Simon away to the privacy of our changing room, he’s tugging me out onto the balcony, without so much as a kiss. 

I huff out a laugh.  _ He’s impossible. _ “Simon, love, we have a reception to get to.”

“I know, but come with me, yeah? I wanna’ take you somewhere. I have a surprise.” 

_ Crowley  _ knows I want to. But we can’t. Even though this is  _ ‘our’  _ day, we are prisoners to the pre-arranged schedule (And I’ll curse myself eternally for not having the forethought to schedule a break after the ceremony). 

“The guests will be heading off soon, and we can’t just leave them stranded at the venue with no grooms. As much as I’d love to run away with you, I doubt that Bunce would let us live, if we did. She’d hunt us down quicker than you can say ‘I do’”

He pouts up at me, and I can’t help myself from melting. “We’ll be quick, I promise. We can fly. I’ll get us back before anyone even realises we left.” 

“I don’t know … My hair. My  _ suit _ . If we rock up looking a mess everyone will think that we moved the wedding night  _ ‘festivities’ _ forwards.”

He flushes delightfully, before jutting his jaw out in that stubbornly, and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Please, Baz.” 

And, Merlin,  _ I’m only a man. _ How am I supposed to deny him when he’s looking at me like  _ that _ ? 

Without a word, I draw my wand from my sleeve and un-spell his wings. Planes of worn, red scales unfurling behind him, as the tension from his shoulders falls away.

Stepping closer and lacing my arms, tightly, around the back of his neck, I give him a permissive nod. And then, we're off. My stomach swooping, grimly, as the beat of his wings pushes us off of the ground. 

He grabs a hold of my thighs, and whispers an amused “Hold on tight, darling” into my ear.  _ The Cheeky sod.  _

In all our time together, we’ve flown like this a few times (Generally, only when  _ strictly  _ necessary). But, I’m still not used to it, and, to be honest, I doubt I ever will be.  _ Which he knows!  _ So, I don’t need him to tell me to hold on. I’m clinging to him with everything I have. Praying to every possible deity that he gets us to his ‘surprise’ safely (He will. He always does). 

****

And then, Simon Snow - My stupidly sweet  _ moron  _ of a husband, is settling me down onto the turreted roof of Mummer’s House. Back to the place it all began - To the place where we tore each other apart with insults and punches, because we didn’t realise that there was another way. 

Younger-me would probably have an aneurysm if he could see the pair of us now. If he could see the way that Simon has me wrapped, protectively, in the blanket of his wings. The way he’s holding me, pulled close to his chest, our hands intertwined. The way his wedding band - Which  _ I  _ put there - is shining against the light of the setting sun. It’s straight out of a dream. It’s ridiculous -  _ Positively absurd _ \- and I’m  _ bursting _ with it. 

“Still a stunning view, isn’t it?” 

He turns to me, grinning smugly. “Couldn’t agree more.” 

I cup his jaw in the palm of my hand, and trace a thumb over the fullness of his cheeks, adoringly. “Sentimental numpty.” 

And then, he’s wrapping a hand around the small of my wrist and pulling me closer towards him. Finally, pressing his lips to mine.  _ My love. My husband. My always.  _

I suppose that the guests can wait a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> Inspired by THIS artwork: [Link text](https://vkelleyart.tumblr.com/post/625314878900617216/presenting-the-epilogue-to-wedding-letters)  
> 


End file.
